


Becky endorses a soft drink

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Botsford stars in a television ad for a soft drink. Will Todd Ming reveal her secret that she is a super hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky endorses a soft drink

A television commercial played on Fair City television. It stars Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag and his classmate at Woodview Elementary School Becky Botsford for a new soft drink that is in the market. Todd and Becky enter the lunch room at Woodview. Becky is dressed like a tennis player dressed in all white skirt like the players wear at Wimbledon while Todd plays the sports reporter being a parody of Dan Patrick. Becky: "People think that I am very clever in school and nothing else. Nothing can be further from the truth. When I finish my tennis workouts Todd and I like to drink the new soft drink in town called Summer Breeze." Todd: "Becky does a super job at playing tennis that despite her superb playing skills she needs a refreshment that revives her desire to reach a level of excellence in this school." Becky then picks up a 20 ounce can and with her bare hand tears open the top of the soda can. Becky: "Most of all Todd, I love those easy opening cans." Todd: "You are not Word Girl are you?" Becky: "Todd I don't think so. I work out every day at the gym." Thinking: "You would not dare reveal my secret to anyone that I am super hero. I will have my cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus play a tune that will make you forget anything my secrets." Todd: "Becky I will take your word for it. There you have it folks. Becky drinks Summer Breeze and works out at the gym every day." Thinking: "I would not dare reveal her secret that she is a super hero. I would hate to be on the receiving end of her wrath." Television announcer: "There you have it folks. Buy Summer Breeze soft drinks at your favorite store." Becky and Todd smile at the camera as Mr. Big and Leslie have smiles on their faces that the television commercial will give them so free publicity for their business. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. This is a parody of those Miller Lite television commercials that starred famous sports stars living or dead.


End file.
